Dislocated
by chibi-sprite
Summary: EuryxAyla After a fight withan angel Something changes inside of Eury, and he fights for aylas life. A bit angsty at the start, but i promise this will be a happy fic with a few sad bits :


AN: i dont own immortal rain, if i did, No one would have to wait 11 months for the next manga to be released!

I hope you like this fic, It's EuryxAyla.

I love Eury and Rain – i can't choose between them!

Don't be too confused! I think i'll try to make it a bit less serious, and add in a bit of humour in the later chapters!

* * *

_Dislocated – Emanuel_

_I watch the cars collide,_

_It shattered glass and stopped time,_

_Stealing my sight, Blinding my eyes._

The pull of his skin, stretch of his clothes, it was powerful, something she needed to hook onto if she wanted to stay conscious. The way his arm swung and snapped so deliberately into place to load and fire his pistol entranced her. Her vision was hazy, she saw everything in front of her in slow motion like a macabre dance of white and black. And the gun shots, they made her heart slam against her ribcage and her brain throb unmercifully.

She was sprawled on the ground, concentrating hard on trying not to lose consciousness. Ignoring the blasts around her and the warmth of her blood seeping through her wounds, she focused solely on him. Machika and Methuselah were no where to be seen, the only person she knew in the midst of the fighting was the man infront of her.

He couldn't even be called a man. He was just another irritating teenager, possibly the most arrogant person she had ever met and the one person she had to blame for Lord Yakoh's death. But that didn't stop her from being glad of his company. Right now, he was the only person who was keeping her alive.

The fight was quickly over and she blacked out, in time only to catch a glimpse of his blue eyes and to choke out some words.

"I... just wanted to help Machika..."

* * *

Eury Evans stooped down over Ayla. He sighed as he looked at her wounded body. There were numerous scrapes on her face and arms, a large gash over her stomach and a dislocated ankle, probably from when the "angel" had thrown her over the rails onto the next floor. As he looked around the room where the battle had ensued, he recounted to events leading up to it.

Methuselah and Machika had found information regarding Yuca Collabell's where abouts, and had left Eury in charge of looking after Ayla, against his wishes. Why did he have to babysit her? All she did was blame him for some guy's murder, that he didn't even _commit, _he had moaned.

As they had stood vigil waiting for Machika and Methuselah, he had tried to make conversation. She didn't fall for his charms though, and it resulted in a stony silence.

He looked at Ayla, while they waited. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders with the same movement as a waterfall, and her eye's reflected the colour. Her whole body, although not athletic or strong in a physical sence, exuded a determination that he found himself jealous of, and even admired. She was desperate to help her friend and he could understand that.

Caught up in his thoughts, he suddenly shook himself. Eury Evans was a man who loved women, but certainly didn't admire them, let alone respect them!

After a while waiting, they both walked out into the hall of the building. Sensing a tension in the air, he had gripped his gun, and she did the same. As if on cue, they heard a shriek and one of Folk's experimental 'angel's' exploded out from a nearby room. Folk had obviously known of their plan to find Yuca and they had stupidly walked into a trap. Preparing for battle Ayla picked and loaded a gun. She could hold and shoot a gun, but in all honesty, she didn't know how to _weild_ it like a weapon.

As the angel had leapt on them, she had become completely overwhelmed and fired. The bullet soared through the air and struck it squarely between the eyes. It stood and blinked. She let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the angel began to run toward her again. These abominations were _immortal, _a bullet in the head had the same effect as a small scratch – it didn't even slow the beast down. Ayla realized this promptly after she was thrown down the building's stairwell. Eury stopped firing at it and ran down the stairs after her, calling her name. As he reached the bottom, the beast leaped down at him, and he shot it right it the heart.

The angel stopped moving instantly , and fell over. The bullet Eury had used, had a small explosive in it, and had exploded the beast's heart.

After taking a few seconds to relax himself, he looked at Ayla. Her body lay twisted, her foot badly in the wrong place. But Eury felt something different from what he expected when he looked at her, and it made his heart lurch.

He was frightened.

* * *

AN : Confusing? I hope so :P I chose the song dislocated - purely because when i listen to it, i thik about two people meeting for the first time, in that bitter sweet way...i dont know, i'll maybe explain later on :)

reveiw and i'll update!


End file.
